La Confeción de Amor
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol deciden seguir a Sakura y Syaoran... Y se llevan una sorpresa...


**La Confesión de Amor**

Sakura estaba muy callada para sorpresa de Tomoyo, no solo callada sino que un halo de preocupación cubría el rostro de su amiga, esto no era común en la chica. Lo que tampoco era común era el joven chino que se sentaba detrás de Sakura. Generalmente Syaoran estaba serio y con la vista hacia el frente, pero en ese momento sus ojos miraban a través de la ventana y algo en él lo hacia ver triste.

Tomoyo miro detrás de ella, donde Eriol parecía jugar a hacer figuras con papel, y con un gesto de su cabeza hizo que el chico notara a sus otros dos amigos, el gesto de preocupación en Eriol demostró que ella no estaba viendo visiones, y que Syaoran y Sakura no se comportaban normalmente. Pero el profesor, llamándole la atención, le hizo recordar donde estaba y obligo que sus preocupaciones fueran abandonadas para más tarde.

---

Sakura llego al parque un poco agotada. Había pasado parte del día tratando de evitar a Tomoyo. Sabía que su amiga estaba buscándola y eso la preocupaba. Pero ella tenía que estar sola. Para pensar, hasta que llegaran las cinco de la tarde. Que era la hora de ese momento. Era la hora de ir a verlo.

Al levantar la vista noto a Syaoran en el puente. Tal como él había prometido estaba ahí esperando su llegada, mirando hacia el agua que corría bajo é.

"S-Syaoran" tartamudeo Sakura y el chico levanto la vista.

"Sakura" dijo el chico con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta" dijo Sakura con seriedad y mirando al chico a los ojos...

---

Tomoyo estaba, junto con Eriol, escondida detrás de unos árboles y espiando la escena. Le había costado mucho perseguir a Sakura, mientras Eriol seguía a Syaoran. Cuando Tomoyo se encontró al otro chico en el parque saco su video-cámara emocionada, esto solo podía significar una cosa: Sakura le confesaría su amor a Syaoran.

---

"¿Entonces, Sakura?" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa que habría hecho que cualquier mujer cerca se desmayara, pero Sakura solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

Tomoyo y Eriol esperaban emocionados entre los árboles mirando expectantes la escena.

"Seré tu tutora en Japonés" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"¿De veras? Eso es genial Sakura. No sabes lo bien que me---" pero Syaoran fue interrumpido por un grito enfadado.

"¿Eso es todo?" gritó Tomoyo, saliendo de su escondite entre los árboles seguida de cerca por Eriol, que prefirió guardar silencio por el momento.

Sakura y Syaoran cruzaron miradas sin entender la razón por la cual gritaba su amiga. Eriol solo se encogió de hombros y se acerco más a los chicos mientras veía a Tomoyo rompiendo su nueva video-cámara.

"Lo que sucede" comenzó a explicar Eriol, decidiendo que por ahora el silencio no seria la mejor opción "Es que Daidouji pensó que esta seria su confección de amor."

Sakura se sonrojo y miro avergonzada a Syaoran. Syaoran observo como Tomoyo usaba una rama caída para romper los pedazos de la video-cámara y luego cruzo su mirada con la de Sakura.

"Y porque creería que es---"

"¿Por qué¿Por qué?" dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo y dejando de romper los pedazos de los pedazos. "Porque te veías preocupada Sakura y Syaoran se veía triste. Como si Syaoran te hubiera confesado su amor y tu no supieras que contestar."

Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a cruzar miradas.

"Es que estaba preocupada porque Syaoran me pidió que fuera su tutora y no pensé que podría ayudarlo. Pero después vi mi nota en el examen----"

"Pero me evitaste todo el día" dijo Tomoyo todavía en medio de un ataque de nervios.

"Es que te veías un poco peligrosa Tomoyo. Pensé que querrías que me pruebe algún disfraz" dijo Sakura sonriendo, aunque una gota de sudor apareció en su frente al ver que Tomoyo volvió a romper los pedazos de los pedazos de los pedazos de la video-cámara.

"Sakura ¿te olvidaste de decirle a Tomoyo que somos novios desde hace dos semanas?" a esta frase de Syaoran Eriol parpadeo.

"Lo siento, Syaoran. Es que estuve tan ocupada con los exámenes y tan feliz de ser tu novia que se me olvido" a la respuesta de Sakura hizo que Tomoyo se detuviera y también parpadeara.

"No hay problema. Vamos te invito un helado."

Mientras el mago chino y la Ama de las Cartas, se iban se pudo escuchar la voz de Syaoran por ultima vez: "Gracias por ser mi tutora, Sakura, por un momento pensé que reprobaría Japonés".

Detrás de ellos Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragiisawa seguían sin reaccionar, solo sus párpados se movían de vez en cuando, sin comprender que había pasado.

* * *

**Notas:**

No tengo mucho que decir. Dedicado a Iván por su paciencia tanto para conmigo. Y supongo que también en honor a los tres años que nos conocemos, eres un gran amigo, no esperes un abrazo de mi parte ya que sabes que no llegaría nunca.

Scarlet Leonhart

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_03/12/2002_


End file.
